The Jealous Type
by Blunt Blondie
Summary: Kagome has recently started dating Kouga, but when Inuyasha, a new kid in school, shows up how far will Kouga's jealousy go? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hye guys! Here's another story of mine, hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to hit that review button! Check out sixthtimesthecharm and Harper Morgan, they are awesome authors on here.

A/N:I don't own anything.

* * *

I run down the street panicked I'm going to be late for school I think as I go around the corner. The bell rings as I'm entering the room.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku say from the back of the room.

I roll my eyes and look at my teacher.

"I'll let it slide this time Kagome."

"Thanks Mrs. Kaede." I say and walk to my normal seat second to last; I can feel people's eyes on me as I walk. I hate that (yeah like you've never seen another human before).

Miroku and Sango smirk as I sit down. I mouth the words shut up and they giggle as I sit.

Kouga turns around and says, "Good morning beautiful."

"Hi." I say with a smile.

After 3 years of having a crush on me and asking me out, I finally said yes. We've been dating for 5 weeks and so far it's been going good. I remember the time that he climbed on top of someone's car after school and asked me on a date in front of everyone in the court yard. The girls were so jealous. Of course I said no, the only ones who understood was Sango and Miroku. Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by someone new at the door.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Kaede asks.

"I got lost," he responds, "It's my first day." He explains.

OK OK, I know I said that I didn't like staring but I couldn't help it silver hair dog ears?

"Can you believe this guy?" Kouga turns around and says.

I gasp when he sees me looking at, at … I don't now know his name.

Kouga glances at me and back at him, "No!" He says.

"Kouga look I'm not even-"

"You stay away from him." He interrupts me.

He turns back around, clearly pissed. The next time I look at him he catches me and we lock eyes.

"So what's your name?" Mrs. Kaede asks.

"Inuyasha." He says still looking at me.

Everyone turns to glare at what he's looking at and I start to blush. When suddenly I fully noticed his golden eyes, they were beautiful and I let out a sigh. Kouga flips him off. I get angry so I lean forward and flick him in the back of the ear, he hates that.  
"Oww! What the hell was that for?!"

"Humph" I say turning my head away from him and closing my eyes.

I open one eye slightly to look at him. He looks pissed and is blinking a lot looking stunned too. Then I take a quick glance at Inu…Inu… aww damn I forgot his name, ooh well. I take a quick glance at him. He is smiling at me and his golden eyes are shinning in the light of the window he's standing in front of. He's smiling at me? I forget about Kouga and open both of my eyes and smile back. I can see Kouga in the corner on my eyes his face is red with anger his hands clenched into a fist.

" ?!" Kaede says.

He looks to her and says, "Yes ma'am?" through gritting teeth.

I don't think he likes being nice or even having manners. Mrs. Kaede puts him in the very back on the other side of the room I had to turn completely around to see him good.

"Damn." I mumble under my breath.

Kouga turns to look at me with on edgy look in his eyes.

_Yep, he's still mad._

I put on my best smile to reassure him, "Ooh not you darling."

He sighs and turns back around. Then Sango puts a piece of paper on my desk. It has a question mark on it.

"Ok class take out a piece of paper a pencil and your text book please and go to page 234."

I grab my book bag and set in my lap. While I'm taking my paper out of my binder I whisper, "Sango?" She looks at me pink eye shadow on as usual, "What,"she thinks for a minute then says, "Ooh yeah!" She points to Inuyasha with her head and then back to me and then points at the paper with the question park on it.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Kagome! Stop talking to Sango and get back to work."

I sigh, "Yes Mrs. Kaede"

Miroku chuckles behind me and I attempt to kick him. I also hear Kouga growl at Mrs. Kaede.

I grab his shoulder and say, "It's ok Kouga, don't get worked up."

And for the first time he jerks away from me. I give him a sad look and then sit back in my seat as Mrs. Kaede teaches English class. The bell rings and I go to Kouga to explain…what? I don't even know but it's worth a shot.

"Kouga I-"

"Save it Kagome." Again he cuts me off.

_He has got to stop doing that. _

"Hey mutt?! Stay away from Kagome or I'll kill you!" He yells his eyes wide fists clenched again.

"I'm sorry that your girlfriend likes me so much scrawny wolf boy." He taunts back.

Me, Sango and Miroku have to hold in out laughs.

Inuyasha walks out and Kouga's rage begins to spill over, "Hey get back here mutt!" He begins to shout. "Mr. Kouga," Mrs. Kaede asks, "this may not be ye right time but ye have lunch detention for yelling." Kouga's face turns red with anger again and he almost yells (for the 100th time today) until I grab him and hug him it calms him down. He remembers that he's mad at me and shoves me away again.

"Kouga wait!" I call out to him.

"Kagome," Sango says, "look it's no use he's going to be mad."

"It's not like he can stay that mad at you long anyways." Miroku speaks up.

Sango hits him in the side with her bony elbows.

"Oow!" He screams.

Sango puts on her best fake smile or a bad poker face.

"Sango that really hurt!" Miroku says.

"Well you deserved it." She remarks back.

Then he touches her butt and she slaps him leaving a giant hand print on his face.

"Uuh…" He moans while I'm laugh.

"Come on Kagome we're going to be late for class!" She urges.

"Ok! Ok!"

We run down the hallway and Miroku screams, "Goodbye Sango. Love you!" In a quick panicked voice almost like Sango was going to disappear or something.

She stops running for a minute and turns around and says in a harsh tone, "Love you too pervert!"


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is chapter 2 of The Jealous Type! Hope you enjoy, things are starting to heat up ;) Read and Review!

A/N: I own nothing...

* * *

"Bye Miroku." I say with a wave and a smile.

Sango grabs my wrist angrily and we run to class. All through my classes I couldn't help but to think of Inuyasha; his warm smile on me, the way we locked eyes. I had never felt this way before not even towards Kouga and I couldn't even say anything no one can find out. I mean I love Kouga but am I in love with him. Ugh, I'm so confused!

"Sango! Miroku! Wait up!" I call out to them while running down the hallway after them.

They both slow down so I can catch up and then we go to lunch.

"Uuh finally!" I say, "I'm starving!"

But before I can even get my silver wear out of the packed Sango grabs me and pulls me over to the side. She gives me a devious smile.

"What?!" I say.

"You have a thing for that Inuyasha boy don't you?"

"No of course, I don't."

"Yeah sure" she says folding her arms across her chest.

"You girls alright over here?" Inuyasha says showing up from nowhere

"Uhh…" I say with a blush.

"Yes! We're fine." Sango says excitedly.

"Really? Kagome doesn't look so sure."

"Yeah? Yeah I-I'm fine." And then I clear my throat.

"So umm… can I sit with you guys?" Inuyasha asks sounding embarrassed.

Before I could answer Sango butts in.

"Yes! We would love it! I'm sure Kagome feels the same way!"

My face turned blood red and as we walked back to the lunch table my heart pounded hard. I sit down and take a bite of my food while Inuyasha began to scarf his down hungrily.

"So where's scrawny wolf boy at?" He asks with a mouth full of food.

Me, Sango, and Miroku had to take a minute to laugh at that.

"He got lunch detention for yelling at you." Miroku says still laughing.

"Ha! That's what that flea bag gets!"

I stay quiet and take a giant mouth full of food. Inuyasha starts sniffing the air.

"Umm… Inuyasha are you ok?" Sango asks.

"Here comes wolf boy!"

A brown tornado starts to come this way. "What are you doing her mutt?! Didn't I tell you to stay away from Kagome!?"

"Yeah well Kagome doesn't want to date you anyways its written all over her face!"

"Is that true Kogome?"

He looks at me; they both do. Sango and Miroku too try to explain but my mouth is so full all it sounds like is humming frantically and this doesn't help at all!

"See I told you!" Inuyasha screams.

"Shut it mutt!"

"Getting mad scrawny wolf boy?!"

"Calm down guys!" Sango chimes in.

"Sango stay out of this!" Miroku says then they all start screaming at each other.

Tears well up in my eyes and as soon as Inuyasha notices, so does everyone else.

Kouga: "Kagome?"

Inuyasha: "K-Kagome?"

Sango: "What's wrong?!"

Miroku: "We didn't mean to upset you!"

I start crying with still a little food in my mouth they all stare at me concerned, not knowing where to look I get up and run away wiping tears from my eyes as I go.

"K-Kagome" Inuyasha yells after me.

"No! I don't think so mutt!" Kouga yells.

"Guys I'm her best friend I know what's best for her." Sango butt's in again.

"That doesn't mean you know what's best Sango." Miroku yells.

They all argue and yell at each other while I run away. I get to Mrs. Kaede's room balling by that point "Kagome? What's wrong?" She asks.

I could barely speak I was so torn up but I tried to tell her, "I-I- Inuyasha a-and –K-Kouga."

"Hold it right there," she interrupts me, "You don't have to say another thing I understand just from that and I'll tell you what, you can stay in my office until you get calmed down and I'll write you a pass besides it's my planning period anyways."

Through the tears I was able to say a genuine thank you. So I went and sat down in office and cried my eyes out. I just couldn't stop for some reason.

TIME LASPS

"Mrs. Kaede?! Please tell me you've seen Kagome."

"Ah ye found Kagome before Kouga did Inuyasha."

"Ooh great! Got here before scrawny wolf boy did! Can I peak to Kagome please?"

"She doesn't want to be bothered right now Inuyasha."

"I know but I need to speak to her."

"Whether ye like it or not she is dating Kouga ye must respect that! Be attentive and nurturing but don't put any moves on her and above all don't kiss her ever!"

"But I can tell she likes me better than him!"

"Well that doesn't matter Inuyasha! Until she says she wants to be with you, you must promise to respect her."

"Fine I will."

"Ok but I warned ye." Mrs. Kaede says nodding towards her office door.

I heard the whole conversation through the door. I have my hands covering my face but I can see a little inbetween my fingers.

Inuyasha comes in cautiously, "K-Kagome?"

"Go away!" I yell.

"Look I'm sorry for fighting it's my first day here and I've already made you cry I'm so sorry Kagome. Can I please see you beautiful brown eyes and glowing smile?"

I slowly move my fingers form my red flushed face and give him a small smile.

"There it is!" Inuyasha exclaims.

This makes me smile more.

"Are you ok?!" He asks.

"Yeah but why did you start a fight with Kouga?"

"Ummm...no reason."

"Come on tell me."

"It's just... you don't seem happy with him, you look at me with more lust then him and he's your boyfriend."

"It's just a … phase. I'm confused."

"And what if it isn't Kagome?" He says grabbing my hands but I get so nervous I stumbled and tripped right into him. He stares at me faces close together. He smells like he has cologne on and then his natural musk.

"You smell amazing." I accidently say out loud. I get embarrassed and my face turns red.

"You don't smell so bad yourself." He whispers in my ear and pushes my hair out of my face and tucks in behind my ear and then slowly leans down closer and closer to my face.

Move Kagome tell him to stop you have a boyfriend!

But I couldn't I didn't want him to, but I knew what he was doing but what was I doing? Suddenly warmth spreads across my face and shock goes down my spine that makes my toes tingle. This has never happened before I've never felt this way. Not even when I kissed Kouga, Inuyasha growls softly as he kisses me.

Kagome pull away please, I beg myself but I just couldn't do it.

His warm soft lips on mine my bottom lip trapped in his mouth, I stand up on my tiptoes so he doesn't have to lean down so much. Finally we have to stop to catch out breathe I look into his eyes, but all I feel is guilt. Suddenly I hear a click at the door. I don't move because I know who it is my heart pounds and embarrassment starts to spread through me. Kouga stands at the door.

How long was he standing there?

My face turns red.

"Kagome! How could you!?" He yells and runs away.

"Kouga please!" I say and start to run towards him but Inuyasha grabs my arm.

"Why do you care about it? We can be together now!"

"No Inuyasha! I want to be with Kouga. I cheated on him! I feel horrible." I cover my face because I feel like crying again but I can't I got myself into this mess now I have to get myself out of it.

"But you kissed back!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I need time to think."

"Time to think?! You had time to think your way out of not kissing me. That was your fault too!"

"Was not!" I scream.

"Yes it was!" Inuyasha yells back.

"Shut up! You we're the one setting up the right atmosphere!"

"Atmosphere? Like clouds and stuff?"

My face turns a darker shade of red, and I get so aggravated I smack him in the face and run away

-POV Change-

Kagome goes running down the hallway screaming, "Kouga wait! I'm sorry let me explain!" Her voice getting fainter as she runs.

"Damn." I say and sit down in frustration.

"I told ye not to kiss her."

"Shut up old woman!" I yell at her.

"I may be and old woman, but I'm still ye teacher."

"Yeah so?"

"So ye will have plenty of time to tell me what happened in detention."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of The Jealous Type!

A/N: I won nothing

* * *

"Awww come on Mrs. Kaede!"

"Ohh so now I'm Mrs. Kaede?! Sorry Inuyasha ye had ye chance."

"Damn." I mumble under my breathe. Could this day get any worse?!

Pov change

"Uhh I can't find Kouga anywhere but I've searched everywhere for him!" I think out loud, guess I need to go to class then. Wait! I left Mrs. Kaede's room in such a hurry I forgot my pass. "Damn it!" I scream down the hallway.

"Kagome where do you need to be?" A voice from behind asks.

I turn to see Naraku the evil student teacher that's 19 years old.

I hate this guy I think as I answer him, "Actually I forgot my pass in Mrs. Kaede's room."

"Did you really?" He ask in his normal creepy smart ass tone of voice.

"Yes." I say letting my irritation and hatred towards him show. "If you want you can come to Mrs. Kaede's room and she'll tell you."

"No that's ok just don't let it happen again or I'll have to tell the principle." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Ok." I say with a sigh and letting more irritation on my face as I walk to Mrs. Kaede's room.

Time lasps

"Mrs. Kaede can I please have a pass?" I say reaching her room out of breathe, but freeze when I see a figure in the back. "Inuyasha…" I whisper. He hasn't heard me yet because he has head phones on so naturally. I look over at Mrs. Kaede's desk and notice she left a sticky note on it with my excuse written down. I get down on my hands and knees and start crawling on the floor so he doesn't notice me, I reach up and grab the sticky note and crawl away. I look back over my shoulder at Inuyasha those tiny little dog ears but huge head phones they look like they were going to fall of his head or something it was adorable and I started to giggle. No Kagome get out of here, I tell myself as I reach for the door knob. Almost there!

"What are you doing?"

Fuck! So close! " Ummm…. Nothing got to go bye!"

"Wait!" Inuyasha yells as he starts to get up but Mrs. Kaede opens her office door to scold him so he sighs and sits back down.

* * *

"I need your help." Kouga says to the dark figure.

"Why do you want me?" The cold voice asks.

"Because I hear your good at what you do and I want revenge"

"On who?"

"Someone you know and believe me you'll enjoy every minute of it."

The dark figure smiles.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Kouga asks harshly.

"Yes." The figure says with an evil laugh.

* * *

I walk home dragging myself. It's been a really tough day, I think as I shuffle my feet on the ground. It took forever to get rid of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku today. I think and then sigh as I walk to Kouga's house. Him and his best friend Ginta live together so if anyone knows where he is it's Ginta. I knock on the door and look around; they painted the house since the last time I was here. The house is now bash with black shudders over the windows that match perfectly with the tile on the roof, but they have a plain white door and it looks like someone's been gardening. Finally someone opens the door.

"Kagome?" Ginta asks.

"Yep! I see you guys did some new stuff around here?"

"Yeah my mom made us."

"Your mom?"

"Don't ask." He says.

"Ok where's Kouga?" I ask.

"I don't know." He says lying through his teeth.

"Ginta I can tell your lying, you better tell me now!" I say giving him a mean stare.

"OK! OK! He came by and told me what happened but that's it I swear! I swear!" He repeats

"So he's not here at all?" I ask with warning in my voice.

"No he isn't here." Ginta simply says.

I start to scream in frustration.

"Ok well…I have to go Kagome bye!" Ginta says awkwardly and then slams the door shut and locking it behind him.

"Wait Ginta!" I yell after him but it's too late.

I take a deep breath and put my fingers in my hair and leave them their like I'm about to pull out my hair (that wouldn't accomplish anything, and it would hurt). Once I had pulled myself together (well at least a little) I walked home. I enter the kitchen to my house.

"Souta!" I call. Me and him are usually the first ones home.

" Yeah Sis?" he asks.

"Are you hungry? I was gonna make some ramen."

"That sounds great!" He says hungrily, sitting down at the kitchen table.

I turn on the stove and put some water in a pot and grab a bag or two of ramen.

"So how was school today?"

"It was good, there was a fight today."

"Yeah I'm getting tired of those. Who won?"

"Nobody, teachers came and broke the guys up before the fight even started."

"Then it wasn't a real fight Souta."

"Yes it was! It was a verbal fight!"

"Ha, you got me there." I say turning around to smirk at him.

I stir the Ramen one more time then poor all the water into the sink I use a plate to put on top of the pot so the noodles don't spill out. Then I grab bowls and silver wear and the flavor packs and sit down at the table with Souta "Alright!" He exclaims, "Thanks Sis!" He says digging in. "So how's Kouga?" He asks.

"Umm… he's fine".

"You ok Sis? You look a little sick all the sudden."

"No I'm fine." I say smiling. I had forgotten about today and was ok again (until Souta brought it up). "Hey Souta?" "Yeah sis"?

"Do you think that maybe you can clean up for me it's been a long day."

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks Souta." I say with a smile while ruffling his hair. I go up stairs and do my science homework. (Even though I have no clue how to actually do it) then I lay my clothes out for school tomorrow and to get in the shower. I strip my clothes off and get in letting the hot water go over my body I love it. I wash my hair and body good and get out and put my hair into a towel and then wrap one around my body too and walk across the hall.

"Hey Kagome!" Souta yells.

"What Souta I need to get dressed!"

"Mom's home and she wants to see you!"

"Ok tell her to give me a second."

And with that he goes back into his room. I close the door to my room and put some comfy clothes on which is a gray, black and white lone star shirt that used to belonged to my dad with a black mini skirt and black knee high socks to match. Then I walk over to my dresser and put on deodorant on and brush my hair and for the final touch I tuck my shirt in to my mini skirt and then go down the stairs.

"Ooh Kagome! How was school?" Mom asks.

"I had a rough day."

"Ooh I'm sorry sweetie do you want to talk about it?"

"No it's something I need to figure out myself."

"Ok honey." My mom says with a smile. "Ooh by the way you have company."

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now mom."

"I'm sorry I already told him you we're here."

"Him?" I ask hopeful that it's Kouga.

"Well you go see." Mom says with a shrug.

"Well where is he? ".

"Last I saw he was by the well."

"Okay mom thanks!"

"Souta get down here you have homework to do!" Mom calls him from playing video game in his room.

I walk outside to the well house. It's early spring and it's beautiful out threes a strong breeze of cold wind but the sun is warm and feels good. I look around at the trees with their vibrant green back and the flowers blooming; the smells of honey suckle in the air again which makes my nose wrinkle. I enter the well house looking around frantically but threes no one there.

"Hello"? I ask looking around, "Kouga?" I say hopefully. I sigh, "No one here…" I say leaving but then I hear a noise behind me. "Hello?" I ask turning my back to the well. Then another noise I turn around to see a dark figure jump out of the well and on top of me. He laughs as I struggle and scream beneath him. Then he grabs my shoulders shaking me gentle as I squeeze my eyes shut refusing to look at him. "K-Kagome". A gentle voice asks I recognize the voice so I open my eyes to look at him. "I-Inuyasha?" I say in amazment.


	4. Chapter 4

Whoo, I am so happy I finally got to upload! I thankmy awesome friend, Harper Morgan, for helping me upload. I have no idea what I would do without in. In paying herback, I want to recommend her to you guys. She has two current stories going on now, _This Isn't Love, Not for Us,_ and _I'm at War with Love._ Check them out, they are really good. On with the story!

A/N: I own nothing except for this plot line.

* * *

He has pain and hurt in his eyes.

_Are those tears?_

"Inuyasha its ok you just scared me that's all." I say sympathetically.

He gives me a small smile even though he still isn't over it, trying to be a though guy again.

"Inuyasha really it's okay."

He smirks at me while running his fingers through my hair and stands helping me up by pulling me to my feet but before he can walk away I pull him into my arms for a very heated and awkward hug. I bury my face into his shoulder to get a good smell of him before I let go. I close my eyes and breathe in again deeply. Then to my surprise we let go at the same time. I look away from him, tucking my hair behind my ears and clearing my throat.

"So this is the old well?" He asks looking around.

"Yep." I say letting my eyes wonder around too.

"What is all this stuff Kagome?" He says taking interest on a table of heirlooms on the right side of the well. "

"This is some of my family's heirlooms like the Shikon jewel and the scared bow and arrows."

"What about this thing?" Inuyasha asks, picking up a beaded necklace.

"Oh those are the Beads of Subjugation."

"What do they do?" He looks at them curiously.

"Oh nothing it's just an old legend." I say shrugging it off.

"Hmph." He says putting the beads on.

"Inuyasha! No!" I scream at him he looks up at me confused, "I think it's nothing but my grandpa is really attached to them so put it back!"

"Ah come on Kagome."

"Seriously please put them back Inuyasha." I plead with him.

"But don't you want to know if the legend is true?" He asks, taunting me.

"No!" I say crossing my arms and giving him the death stare.

"Let's find out anyways." He says giving me a smile.

"Inuyasha!" I warn him.

"What are you going to do?" He asks moving next to me.

"I said no!"

"But I said yes."

He's taunting me again.

The beads are now half way around his neck. I know he's just messing with me but this is pissing me off so bad I can't stand it! If anything happens to those beads I'm dead!

"Last chance!" I warn through my teeth.

When he doesn't stop my temper boils over and I tackle him a little too hard sending me and him flying into the well. We both grunt in pain as we hit the ground but it didn't hurt me as bad because I landed on Inuyasha, his strong muscular chest moving up and down under me.

"K-Kagome are you okay?"

"Yeah you softened my landing, but it's you I'm worried about, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine." He says sitting up and looking around, "Where did the…" He trails off. "Umm Kagome?" He asks cautiously.

"What?" I ask with a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Are the beads that important?" He ask with a nervous chuckle.

"Ohh no! I am so dead!"

"It's ok Kagome I'll just take it off."

"No!" I yell.

"I'll be fine." He reassures me.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah whatever. Says the girl that is scared of a beaded necklace." He says taking it off, but when he does it shocks him making him cry out in pain. "What the?" He asks, trying again. "Hey kagome what's going on?" He finally ask me.

"I was afraid this might happen. This means that the legend of that necklace is true!"

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asks.

"It means that I need to pay closer attention when Gramps is babbling on about the history of our shrine and stuff."

"No Kagome, I meant for me." Inuyasha says sounding really annoyed.

"Oh well my grandpa could have probably undid it but now that you've messed with it I have no idea."

"Well what does the legend say?!" He ask beginning to sound worried.

"Inuyasha calm down it's not like your gonna die or something. The legend just states that the person who wears the beads can never take them off and with the proper words something unique happens."

"What do you mean by unique?" He ask but I'm already lost in thought.

"Now what was that thing grandpa told me about? Those specific words?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts starting to get mad.

But I just keep mumbling under my breathe trying to remember what gramps told me.

"Kagome?!" He says sounding more pissed than ever,but I continue to ignore him. Finally he yells, "Kagome!?"

Then I turn around and say, "That's it! Sit boy!"

Inuyasha's face goes into the ground.

"Yes I did it! I remembered!" I exclaim, dancing.

"Well isn't that good for you?" Inuyasha says looking up will growling.

"Oops." I say with a blush.

"Kagome I want this damn thing off of me!" He yells pulling on the beads which make them shock him again. He sits back up growling and frustrated.

"Calm down Inuyasha! Come on maybe my Grandpa can help he should be home by now."

"What? No! I came here to see you not meet the family! Besides this isn't the best way to meet them anyways!" "Sorry it doesn't look like we have a choice Inuyasha."

"Fine."

"And try to be nice ok, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, yeah just hop on my back would ya?"

I hop on and he jumps out of the well as we walk towards the house. But I feel that fast breeze behind me again which makes me stop dead in my tracks this one feels…different more cold and evil. When I turn back around Inuyasha is gone.

"Ughh! That stupid boy thinks that I'm gonna take all the blame for this! He'll pay for leaving when I see him tomorrow!" I say as I go back in my house pissed off to the max!

"Kagome dear what do you want for super tonight?"

"Nothing mom I think I'm just gonna go to bed early."

"You had that bad of a day?"

"Yeah but don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Ok sweetheart."

"Tell Gramps that I said goodnight and Souta too."

"Alright honey goodnight, love you!" Mom says with a warm smile.

"I love you too!" I say smiling back. I go up to my room and flop down on my bed I have my curtains closed and it's getting dark out so it's almost pitch black. Tomorrow is a new day I think to myself as I get comfortable in bed and fall sound asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Two chapters in one day! SOOO happy ^.^

A/N: Do you think I own anything?

* * *

My alarm clock goes off at 6:30 for me to get up. I moan and try to roll over but there's something behind me. I begin to feel what it is with my eyes still closed until I find something that makes me scream and jump out of bed. I snap my eyes open and look at the bed because I felt a hand. I grab my hair brush and yank the covers back really fast so I could hit them a few times but I stop myself at the last minute because of who it is. He moans and pulls the covers back over his face.

"Give me 5 more minutes!" He wines.

"Souta! What are you doing in my bed?"

"I got scared and I came in here last night."

"And whats wrong with Mom'

s bed?"

"Mom wakes up too easily I knew it would be easier to get into your bed. Especially seeing how tired you were last night."

"Ugh Souta just get up. I'm already awake since you scared me to death this morning!"

"Sorry." He says smiling at me I give him an irritated look and go into the bathroom with the hair brush still in my hand.

I brush my hair and then start braiding the two pieces of hair above my ears having them meet in the back with a hair bow. It's a waterfall braid, my favorite one. Once I was satisfied I put a pink flower in my hair using a bobby pin and putting it on the left side just above my ear. This will do great! I think as I go to open the door to Souta who is pounding on the door so he could get in and take a shower.

"Finally!" He says shoving me out the way making me hit the ground with a grunt as he slams the door.

I get up and start beating on the door screaming "Souta!"

Mom comes up the stairs to scold me, "Kagome please its too early for that!"

"But Mom he..."

"Kagome go get dressed you're going to be late for school."

I go into my room and slam the door shut and slide my back down it and putting my face in my hands and bracing myself for the day. "Ok Kagome today is gonna be tough but you can and will do it I know you can!" I say letting it sink in when I look back up its 7:50. "Ohh crap!" I say bolting of the floor and putting my clothes on which is a lacy pink dress that flows out a little from the waist and matches the flower in my hair with a white jacket and some plain white flip flops to match. Koga couldn't stay long at me forever especially when I'm dressed up,which is the main reason I dressed up in the first place. I run down stairs with my backpack and sit down with Mom and Gramps at the table as I eat a bowl of lucky charms.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Gramps?" I ask.

"We're gonna have to leave now because we will never get you both to school in time."

"But Gramps you cant drive." I say giving him a stupid look.

"Cant have it both ways all the time" He says scolding me.

"But can't Mom take me?"

"No sweetheart I'm cooking so I'll have to wait until Souta is done so I can drive him."

"But-" I protest, looking at her.

"Do you know how good my cooking skills are?" Gramps asks, "Do you want the house to burn down? I mean honestly Kagome. Actually,

that reminds me of a fascinating story that happened thousands of years ago-"

"Yeah that's nice but I'm gonna be late for school remember?" I say cutting him off and grabbing my stuff while heading out the door. "Bye mom love you!"

"Love you too sweetheart have a good day at school!"

"Yeah good luck with that." I mumble under my breathe walking out the door to get in the car.

* * *

I hurry down the hallway, again I was already late and had come up with a huge excuse for why I wasn't there already but when I walk in Mrs. Kaede isn't there.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango calls from her usual seat.

I walk over to her and ask, "Hey Sango what's going on?"

"Oh you got lucky Mrs. Kaede was delayed this morning but seeing as she needs someone to take roll and watch the class for her the principle wanted me to come down here and do so." She says laughing.

I try not to give him eye contact so I stare at the empty seat in front of me, I knew Kouga wasn't here I noticed it as soon as I walked in the room and I didn't want to ask Sango or Miroku because I didn't want to bring up what happened yesterday. I even thought about calling him last night but then decided he needed some space, and not only that why isn't Inuyasha here? Yeah I know it's pretty pathetic that, that's the second thing I looked for when I came in the room but it isn't a coincidence that there both not here today. Is it? "Kagome!" Sango screams behind me.

"Huh?" I say with a jump.

"This is the third time Naraku called your name. You didn't hear him taking roll?"

"I guess not." I say quietly. _Man I must be out of it today,_ I think as I look up at Naraku and say. "Here."

"Are you okay Kagome?" He taunts.

"Oh yeah like you give a shit." I say with a lot of coldness which makes the class go "OOHHHH!" I hate it when they do that like immature kids.

"That wasn't very nice at all Kagome."

I just sit back in my seat and cross my arms looking away from him as the class waits quietly for me to say something else.

He smirks "Well actually that reminds me you've been acting really bitchy lately Kagome. Are you on your period?"

"What?" I say looking at him with a blush.

"Ah you are. It's ok Kagome, all girls do it."

The class starts doing that annoying "OOHHH!" thing again as Miroku and Sango start to say something but I cut them off.

"Oh really cause your bitchy all the time does that mean you're on yours 24-7?!" The class really starts to get loud with their "OOHH!" thing as Naraku gives me a surprised look and I give him one of victory, but his creepy smile doesn't take long to return.

"That's really too bad Kagome because I thought you might want to know where your beloved Kouga and Inuyasha are, I guess I was wrong."

Me and the class then get dead silent because we know when it comes to this stuff and people disappearing with him having something to do with it, it is NOT a game.

"Where are they Naraku!?" I yell at him standing up from my desk.

"Ha what's wrong Kagome?" He asks me.

"Tell me Naraku!"

He chuckles in an evil way.

"Naraku! You better tell me you sick twisted bastard!"

"I didn't know you had this kind of mouth on you Kagome. I'll tell you what if you have the guts to follow me I'll tell you, because sadly I have to get back to the principle." He says with another taunting smirk.

"I'd be happy to Naraku." I tell him with determination in my voice.

"Kagome no!" Sango yells at me.

"Look Sango this may be my only chance to find or help them." Well this is Naraku we are talking about he's never been this reasonable before I think it's a trap.

"Sango is right Kagome this doesn't seem right." Miroku says, joining in the conversation.

"I'm going regardless. Besides I can handle this bastard so don't worry about me."

"Kagome no!" They yell at me as I follow Naraku out of the door. I take one more quick glance over at the class before I close the door, "Bye guys" I say going out into the hallway with Naraku.


End file.
